Your Mod Team
Who We Are and What We Do What is a Moderator? A moderator is a player who volunteers his or her own time to collectively govern, run, and maintain our roleplaying community alongside his or her moderator peers. There are three kinds of moderators: junior moderators, moderators, and a lead moderator. Junior Moderators: A Junior Moderator is an entry-level moderation position - generally these are players who have been given a chance at becoming moderators. Junior Moderators are given very basic moderator privileges on a trial basis. Junior Moderators are responsible for understanding and implementing the subreddit's rules and best practices. A Junior Mod can be promoted by showing their commitment to the subreddit in the form of active participation in the roleplay as well as fulfillment of his or her moderator duties and tasks, offering constructive support to players, being both helpful and mature, and respecting the seniority of his or her superiors upon the moderation team. A Junior Moderator may also be a trusted player who fulfills a moderator task of choice, but is not/nor do they care to be a full fledged moderator. These kinds of players can be considered pseudo-moderators, unwilling or unable to truly fulfill other moderator duties. Moderators: Moderators are the backbone of our roleplaying community. A moderator is an active member of the subreddit who has proven their commitment and has been promoted from Junior Moderator, but fulfills many of the same general duties. Lead Moderator: The Lead Moderator has the ultimate responsibility to ensure that the subreddit/roleplay maintains momentum and strives for continuous improvement and growth. The prime responsibility of the Lead Moderator position is the oversight of all moderators, while ensuring the quality of the postings submitted, and remaining an active contributor on the subreddit, promoting it and its growth whenever and wherever possible. The Lead Moderator reserves executive decision-making abilities. Effectively, the lead moderator runs the subreddit. They partake in all moderator tasks. Moderator Tasks A typical Moderator may have primary and secondary tasks. A moderator's primary task is a task that he or she is responsible for on the moderator team. Note that in some instances, more than one Moderator may share a primary task. Moderators' secondary tasks tend to be the general duties that everyone on the team is responsible for completing. Despite the assignment of tasks, Moderators are expected to support one another for the sake of the roleplay, and should be ready to assist their teammates should it be necessary. Tasks include, but are not limited to: * Discussing and approving character reservations and applications. * Assisting new players with their reservations and applications. * Answering player questions as needed. * General community assistance: chat moderating, assisting with any community events. * CSS. * Advertising/attracting new members/growth of the community and subreddits. * Maintaining and updating the various OOC lists: Who's Who (active players and their alts), Wanted lists (requested characters/NPCs up for grab), Abandoned PCs, the Cemetery, and the Faceclaim Registry. * Wiki maintenance and oversight. * Dedicated RP content review and oversight; dedicated quality assurance. * Storytelling/Mini-plots. * Delos Incorporated posts. * Maintaining the Timeline of Events. * Other tasks as necessary. Moderator Responsibilities Moderators are expected to respond to player questions and concerns in a helpful and constructive manner. Moderators are expected to set examples of responsible roleplaying, pioneering difficult aspects of the game like loss, failure, or struggle. They should help others to embrace these themes, and help players with brainstorming - whether for a new character or a new plot/story-line. Moderators should be ready to defuse any OOC tension between players, all the while remaining a neutral party. Moderators should be fair arbiters. If they are involved in disagreements or appeals, then they must invite their more objective peers to arbitrate. A moderator who arbitrates in spite of his or her personal stake in the matter is violating his or her responsibility to the community. Moderators set up flairs and user identities (using the CSS to display your username as your character's name,) answer modmails, and proactively monitor general roleplay for abuse and to ensure that all writing is within the scope of the roleplay's lore. They also collectively deliberate over player appeals concerning in-character conflicts. Moderators help their moderating peers regularly, and take guidance from their superiors. **Moderators must dedicate a reasonable amount of time moderating every week. If moderators cannot find a happy medium between RPing and moderating, or fail to dedicate time to either, then they risk losing their position on the team.** A Moderator Must: * Understand, uphold, and exemplify WWRP's approach to roleplaying. * Learn, understand, and uphold WWRP's Terms of Service. * Understand that WWRP's lore may differ from that of the HBO series, and be able to explain that to newcomers. * Have time to dedicate to moderating every week. * Be an active member of our roleplaying community, both on reddit as well as in our OOC chatrooms. Moderator Application: If you are interested in applying, please send a message to /u/DigitalReverie with the following information: * What timezone are you in? What times are you available? * How familiar with Westworld are you? * How much experience do you have as a roleplayer? On reddit or otherwise? If on reddit, which roleplays? * Do you have any past experience with being a moderator on reddit? On another platform? * If so, which subreddits have you moderated/did you moderate previously? * If you are currently a moderator/roleplayer on other subreddits, will you have the time to dedicate to helping moderate this subreddit? * Why do you think you would be a good fit on our moderation team? The Lead Moderator Lead Moderator: * /u/DigitalReverie Moderators Moderators: * /u/Reusus Junior Moderators Junior Moderators: * /u/KScoville * /u/Rycen * /u/Dark_Red_Roses * /u/TarnishedTinStar Category:Help Pages